Bulu Ketek
by Akang Poksi
Summary: Berniat mencari kosmetik, tetapi obat penumbuh bulu yang di dapat. Dan hal yang tidak rasional pun tak dapat dihindari. Oneshot, rated T.


"Bun, olesin gih."

"Olesin di mana?"

"Tangan elu aja."

"Nggak mau ih."

"Kan elu suka pake kosmetik begituan."

"Tapi kan gue belum tau fungsinya buat apa."

* * *

 **Bulu Ketek**

 **Disclaimer: Hak cipta Five Nights at Freddy's sepenuhnya dimiliki oleh Scott Cawthon. Author tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil sepeser pun dalam pembuatan fanfic ini.**

 **Warning: Bahasa tidak baku, bahasa alay, kemungkinan OOT yang sangat besar, juga hal lainnya yang tidak bisa dicerna oleh usus dua belas jari Anda, bahkan tidak bisa dihancurkan oleh asam lambung.**

 **Don't like don't read, okay?**

* * *

"Siniin!"

Bonnie merenggut botol 'kosmetik' yang berukuran kecil tersebut dari tangan teman birunya. Ya, mereka menemukan benda itu di dalam toilet waria. Entahlah dengan ide gila Bapak Manajer yang menambahkan satu jenis toilet nista di restoran tersebut. Tapi _limited edition_ loh. Di mana lagi ada toilet ajib seperti yang satu ini?

"Ini palingan gel yang sering elu pake," ungkap si kelinci ungu sembari melihati botol itu.

Toy Bonnie membalas, "Habisnya nggak ada tulisannya sih. Kan nggak—"

Kelinci tak beralis itu tiba-tiba langsung mengoleskan gel tersebut pada kedua ketiak Bunbun.

"Wey, elu ngapain ngolesin di situ?!" bentaknya.

"Biar keteknya mengkilap bak gigi emas punya Foxy," celetuk Bonnie seraya ketawa nista.

Kelinci ber- _blush on_ itu langsung parno dan berkata, "Kalo nggak _compatible_ sama ketek gue gimana? Ketek gue _operating system_ -nya kan 64-bit."

Kini ketiak Animatronic sudah dilengkapi _operating system_ yang ter- _update._ Tapi sayang belum di- _install antivirus._ Bagaimana jika sebuah virus masuk melalui ketiak seksi Bunbun? Ya, ketiak seksi itu—yang berbentuk belah ketupat abstrak—sudah membuat orang-orang terpana. Ah, tidak juga. Ketiaknya normal seperti ketiak para bences umumnya.

"Iya aja deh. Udahlah sekali pun nggak _compatible_ juga nggak bakalan kenapa-napa, Bun," ungkap sang kelinci ungu.

Bunbun mengamati ketiaknya. Sensor di hidungnya dapet mengenali berbagai macam baunya yang campur aduk; asem, jengkol, semur ayam, sampai durian pun masih bersemayam di sana. Bahkan bau burket biasa pun kalah. Entah iman indra penciuman kelinci biru itu sepertinya sudah kebal terhadap cobaan seperti ini.

.

.

.

"Kok keteknya gatel yah?" gumam kelinci bermata hijau itu seraya menggaruk mesra sang ketiak. "Ini pasti gara-gara gel nggak ber-SNI itu."

Makin lama, makin gatal. Dia menggaruknya makin ganjen. Tidak peduli jika nanti ketiaknya lecet-lecet kayak abis ditabrak tronton. Ia pun baru menyadari kalau ada sesuatu di ketiaknya.

"E-eh? Apa ini?" tanyanya heran sembari meraba bulu-bulu halus yang nongol entah dari mana.

Kelinci biru melihat ketiaknya yang kini sudah rimbun ditumbuhi berbagai macam jenis bulu-buluan; dari bulu buah rambutan hingga bulu buah jambu. Semuanya menyatu sehingga membuat harmoni dari perbedaan bulu yang kontras. Atau mungkin Bunbun lagi kena santet? Santet dari Bonnie tentunya.

Kelinci bermata hijau itu kaget bukan main. Ia kemudian mengeluarkan sumpah serapah demi apah yang telah diajarkan oleh sang Mamah, "ASDFGHJKL TRALALA TRILILI SYALALALALA."

"Mamah … kenapa aku diberikan cobaan berat seperti ini? Aku nggak kuat, Mah. Aku tuh nggak bisa diginiin," protes Bunbun, nggak tau ngomong sama siapa.

Wajahnya melas bukan main. Bikin orang nggak tahan kepingin unyel itu kelinci. Habis itu disayang, dielus, dikasih makan yang banyak. Ntar kalo udah gemuk tinggal disate deh, pasti enak. Dikasih bumbu barbeque juga boleh. Ini namanya pembunuhan terselubung plis.

"Aduh ini _processor_ ketek gue rusak nanti, mau di mana lagi nyari yang ori."

Bunbun dendam kesumat sama Bonnie. Tapi di sisi lain, dia juga nggak mau ada yang tau soal bulu keteknya yang mempesona ini. Cukup dirinya saja yang tau.

Tiba-tiba perut besarnya bergemuruh. Ia baru sadar kalau ia belum mendapatkan asupan OTP sejak kemarin malam. Tentu saja, dia nge- _ship_ dirinya sendiri dengan si ayam ber- _hot pants_ merah muda. Eh, tunggu, OTP kan nggak bisa dimakan.

Lekas ia pergi menuju dapur diam-diam, berharap tak ada _stalker_ yang mengikutinya. Sangat disayangkan ketika sampai di dapur, ia melihat Toy Chica sedang asyik memanggang pizza.

"Hai, Bun, mau ngapain?" sapa ayam betina itu.

"Eh … mau nembak—"

Bohong. Padahal mau makan mie Tek Tek yang ada di lemari. Bunbun jadi salting begini depan Toy Chica.

"Hah?"

Toy Chica gagal paham.

Sontak wajah kelinci bermata hijau itu merona.

"E-eh, bukan bukan! Cuma mau ngemil kok … i-iyah," ungkapnya, kemudian berjalan menuju lemari dengan terburu-buru.

"Pasti ada di dalem," batin kelinci biru tersebut. "Tapi … itu artinya harus ngangkat tangan dong … duh nggak bisa gini."

Toy Chica yang heran melihat teman kelincinya itu langsung nyeletuk, "Angkat tanganmu, Bunbun."

"E-eh?"

"Angkat tanganmu, Bunbun."

"Maksud kamu?"

"Angkat tanganmu, Bunbun."

Demi apah Toy Chica jadi _error_ begini. Entah kesurupan sesuatu atau jadi korban iklan. Si kelinci biru memilih untuk langsung melejit ke luar ruangan. Nggak mau kena terror lebih banyak lagi.

.

.

.

Toy Freddy heran melihat Toy Bonnie tidak seperti biasanya—dadah-dadah sambil _kiss-bye_ ke anak-anak—hari ini. Entah dia belum makan, belum luluran, atau belum buang air besar. Padahal mah emang belum makan mie Tek Tek kesukaannya.

"Angkat tanganmu, Bunbun," kata beruang ber- _blush on_ tersebut.

"H-hah?" tanya Toy Bonnie kebingungan.

"Angkat tanganmu, Bunbun."

"A-apaan sih?"

"Angkat tanganmu, Bunbun."

Demi apa si beruang lagi stres. Bunbun salah apa sampai-sampai dapat cobaan begitu berat hari ini. Ia ingin melabrak Bonnie dan protes abis-abisan tentang bulu ketiak elegannya ini. Dia tak tahan. Dia tak kuasa menahan rasa gatal yang terus menerus. Dia tak kuasa melihat ketiak licinnya sudah ternodai oleh hutan bulu yang rimbun. Padahal ia ingin sekali punya ketiak bersih bebas hutan seperti model-model di televisi.

Ia juga lelah disuruh angkat tangannya melulu. Nanti kalo Toy Chica pingsan gimana? Baunya pasti sepuluh kali lipat dari biasanya.

"Awas lu, Bon."

.

.

.

Bonnie lagi nyari sesuatu di toilet waria. Siapa tau ada kalung emas lima karat yang ketinggalan di situ. Atau mungkin bisa nemu wig juga. Toilet waria memang penuh harta karun ya.

"Wig Neng Kunti ada nggak yah? Nanti mau nyoba _cosplay,_ " gumamnya.

Tak menemukan wig yang ia cari, dia malah menemukan gigi palsu yang biasa dipake Mbahnya.

"Yang masuk ke sini, bences apa nenek-nenek sih?" batinnya.

Si kelinci biru mendobrak pintu toilet itu, membuat Bonnie jatuh-bangun-aku-mengejarmu. Nggak kok, kepala Bonnie cuma kejedug lantai dengan begitu manisnya.

"Aduh! Elu ngapain sih dobrak pintu kayak gitu?" tanya si kelinci bermata merah marun seraya kembali berdiri.

"Elu inget nggak botol yang kita kira kosmetik kemaren?" dengus Toy Bonnie.

"Inget, kenapa?"

"Itu obat penumbuh bulu, tau!"

"HAH? Berarti…."

"… IYAH! NIH!" seru Bunbun seraya mengangkat ketiaknya setinggi-tingginya, memperlihatkan bulu-bulu indah di ketiaknya yang kelewat seksi.

Aroma yang mematikan langsung menusuk hidung Bonnie, membuat sensor penciumannya _error_ seketika. Bisa-bisa ia terkena penyakit asma nanti. Bau ini lebih mematikan dari asap rokok.

"Emh! Bun, bau banget!" protes si kelinci ungu.

Sementara hatinya menjerit meminta oksigen.

Kelinci bermata hijau itu membantah, "Ya ini juga kan salah elu! Coba kalo elu nggak ngoles sembarangan di ketek gue!"

"Tapi kita kan nggak bisa ditumbuhin rambut, kok ngaruh sama elu?" tanya Bonnie heran.

"Gue juga nggak tau! Pokoknya balikin keseksian ketek gue!"

Sepertinya Bunbun beneran kena santet. Iya, santet. Beruntunglah dia hanya dianugerahi bulu ketiak. Kalau dikutuk jadi boneka santet, kan amit-amit. Kuatkah iman kelinci biru itu untuk menghadapi musibah ini?

.

.

.

Toy Bonnie berdiam di ruangannya, sedang melakukan perawatan pada bulu-bulu yang masih anteng nemplok di ketiak seksinya. Kini mereka sudah bertambah panjang. Tak lupa ia berikan sampo pada mereka, juga ditambah deodoran dan parfum. Agar bau seribu rupa nggak mau tinggal di sana lagi.

Nanti orang-orang pasti kecanduan mencium aroma semerbak yang datang dari ketiak elegannya, dan akan terbayang pemandangan hutan yang asri ketika melihatnya. Ini juga demi mempercantik mereka. Habisnya ia lelah menunggu para bences meninggalkan obat perontok bulu di toilet. Ya sudah, ia relakan saja.

Lalu Bonnie masuk tanpa permisi dan mendekati kembaran birunya.

"Bun," bisiknya.

"Ada apa?"

"Boleh minta obat yang kemaren? Gue juga mau dong."

"IDIH."

.

.

 **\- TAMAT -**

.

.

* * *

A/N: APALAH ITU JUDUL NISTA BANGED YASALAM ORZ  
maap seribu maap telah menistakan fandom ini astagah ;A;  
maap juga udah nistain Bunbun ;w;  
Bun, sini nak, tak cabutin satu-satu bulu keteknya /PLOK


End file.
